


prayer for the broken

by klaineyporcelain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineyporcelain/pseuds/klaineyporcelain
Summary: Kurt is the prince of the kingdom of ellesmere, and absolutely hates royal life. He and his childhood best friend were ripped apart because of his status and he hated that something like that could pull them apart. And he’s being forced to marry Quinn, his best friend.Blaine is a servant in the royal castle. He misses his old best friend and wants him back... little did he know his old best friend felt the same way.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. chapter one

Blaine was woken up by shouting, like he was most mornings.   
“Out of bed! Time to get to work! The ballroom needs to be sparkling by tomorrow night!”  
“What’s happening tomorrow night?”  
Blaine knew exactly what was happening. It was the annual fall time party, where royalty from kingdoms everywhere were invited. Blaine had been one of the doormen 3 years running. He hated it, but he had no other choice. It was either that of begging for money on the street, and he knew which one he’d rather be doing.   
“Anderson, come here!”  
Blaine groaned at his name being called. He walked towards the source of the voice, which was an army officer.   
“Prince Kurt’s suit fitter has arrived. I need you to escort them to the castle.”  
“Yes sir!”  
Blaine got changed into his suit and went up to the castle gates.

_______________________________

Kurt woke up to his bedroom door being knocked on. He yawned before rolling over, and pretending he didn’t hear. The maid entered his room regardless. Did he not get any privacy anymore?   
“Prince Kurt, your breakfast is awaiting you in the dining hall, the king would like to talk with you.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes.   
“On it.”  
Kurt really didn’t wanna get out of bed, just so his father could lecture him on ‘acting like a prince not a princess’ and his engagement arrangements to the princess of zariya. He shoved a pillow over his head and fell back asleep.

Kurt got dressed into his suit he wore around the palace during the day, and went to the dining hall, where he was met by his father.   
“Son, sit.”  
Kurt sat the opposite end of the table from his father, so much he could barely see him, just his his booming voice.   
“The fall party is tomorrow, as I’m sure you’re aware.”  
“Yes father.”  
“This party is very important in welcoming your soon to be wife to our family. We will be dining with the Princess and her family tonight.”  
“Yes father.”  
Kurt had zoned out at that point. He was thinking about anything but what his father was saying. Which mostly involved what tv show he and Quinn were gonna binge watch later when their parents thought they were making out- or something.

He was dismissed and he walked along the empty halls, occasionally bumping into the maids or servants. He saw a maid struggling to hold all of her cleaning equipment. He walked up to her.   
“Do you want some help with that?”  
“Your highness, I’ll be fine.”  
“No you’re struggling, let me help.”  
“You really haven’t got to, I’m fine.”  
Kurt hated everyone seeing him as above them. He didn’t like having everyone do everything for him. He didn’t like feeling superior to everyone else. His brother Finn loved it, but he wasn’t used to it. After Kurt’s mom died when he was eight, his father married a rich woman called Carole Hudson, and brought both her and her son to royal status. Finn had previously gone to a private boarding school and hadn’t been waited on like this before, so it still felt like a luxury.

Kurt continued his walk along the labyrinthine halls of the castle, humming to himself. He wasn’t looking where he was going. He walked into someone.  
“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, let me help you up.”  
The boy didn’t speak, he just looked shocked.   
“Your highness, you have my deepest regrets, the king is looking for you.”  
“It was my fault for not looking where I was going. Here, take my hand.”  
The boy looked up at him with his huge hazel eyes, kind of like a puppy dog’s. Kurt pulled him up, and he bowed.”  
“Thank you, your highness.”  
“No problem.”  
The boy quickly walked away. Kurt could’ve sworn he knew him from somewhere, but where? His hazel eyes and dark brown locks plagued his mind all day long. Where had he seen him before? It was probably just around the castle. He shrugged then went to see what his father wanted.

______________________________

Blaine was bright red. He’d just walked into the prince, and he felt like such a loser. They were best friends once upon a time, but that time was long gone. Kurt probably didn’t even remember him. He went down into the kitchens to find Brittany. She was cooking a cheese fondue, while Sam kept accidentally lighting his clothes on fire.  
“Sam you’re doing it wrong. You’re gonna cause yourself a burn, and... Blainey, why are you all red?”  
“I just almost knocked over the prince but apart from that everything is fine.”  
Brittany dropped her spoon and Sam jumped at the clash it made.  
“You did what?”  
“Did you get to see his sexiness up close?”  
“Sam! Shut up!”  
Blaine jokingly whacked Sam. Brittany started giggling. Blaine started helping Britt with her famous fondue. It was truly her best meal, which was saying something as everything she cooked was delicious.

Kurt was lying on his bed, with Quinn pacing around on the floor next to him.   
“Wait so we’re actually getting married?”  
“We aren’t.”  
“Well, we are unless you tell your dad. Kurt, he isn’t gonna care. You and I both know that.”  
“What if he does?”  
Quinn didn’t have a response. She jumped onto the bed and grabbed the TV remote out of Kurt’s hands. She turned on the TV and hugged Kurt as they sat and watched. The door opened, and Quinn quickly jumped onto Kurt and started kissing him.   
“Wanky.”  
“Santana! What are you doing here?”  
“Cant have a sleepover without me. If you’re gonna eat each others lips though, I’ll go away, my horses are outside still.”  
“No, we can contain ourselves.”  
Santana jumped on the bed next to them and they all cuddled into each other. 

“Truth or Dare, Kurt.”  
“Truth.”  
Kurt regretted it the minute he said it. Santana said really invasive truths sometimes. It was almost as bad as having to run across the hallway with his shirt off, while an amused Finn watched below.   
“Quinn, you might wanna listen to this... what are you biggest turn ons.”  
“No. I’m not answering that.”  
“It’s that or I’ll make you do a round two of the hallway, with even less clothes.”  
“Well, I guess curly hair, and he needs to be-“  
“He?”  
Kurt suddenly realised what he’d said. Santana smirked, and raised her eyebrows. Kurt went bright red.  
“Little Kurtie just came out of the closet. I knew there was no way you were straight anyway, sucks for you Fabray.”  
Santana hugged her best friend, before going back to playing truth and dare. Kurt hated his friends most of the time, but this was one of the moments he could actually stand them.


	2. Chapter Two

Blaine was guarding the castle. He still couldn’t shake what had happened earlier with the Prince. What upset him more was that the prince didn’t remember him. I mean, why would he? Blaine was insignificant compared to the next king. He thought they had something but evidently not. Kurt didn’t even remember him.   
“The Prince still on your mind?”  
Blaine nodded. Sam smirked but Brittany looked sympathetic.  
“The ball is tomorrow night.”  
“You don’t need to keep reminding me.”  
“Maybe with a little bit of a makeover he’ll fall head over heels for you.”  
“He’s dating a princess! Brittany why’s he gonna be interested in a servant.”  
“I’m so resisting the urge to sing popular right now.”  
“Whenever I see someone less fornunate than I...”  
“Shut up brittany. I appreciate the effort but no.”

Blaine had no idea what Britt had in store for him. She dragged both him and Sam down to the basement of the castle and where the girls dorms were.   
“Let me grab some things I’ll be back. What shoe size are you Blaine?”  
“I’m a 5, why?”  
“your feet are so small what the hell?”  
“He’s small.”  
Blaine shot Brittany a dirty look as she ran into her dorms. She came back out with so much stuff in her hands.   
“Sam, take that. Let’s go.”  
She shoved everything into Sam’s open arms and took Blaines hand as she lead them both to their secret hiding place they’d had since they were kids. It’s where Kurt and Blaine used to hide from the king, which stung Blaine a bit as they walked in. 

Brittany got to work with her idea, singing popular under her breath the whole time. Blaine was terrified about what she was doing. She finished off what she was doing.   
“Right, me and Sam won’t look, put that on, and that on, and those on.”  
She threw Blaine a suit that looked like it belonged to a prince, as well as boots, a tiara and a sword.   
“I’m not going swordfighting.”  
“You don’t have very high expectations for yourself, by the end of the night you might’ve charmed him so much that he wants to-“  
“Sam! get your head out of the gutter.”  
Sam looked down and smirked. Blaine shot him a dirty look.

Blaine stood at the palace gates, in a long line full of the royal and the rich, with Brittany hanging onto his arm. The got to where Sam was letting people in.   
“Names?”  
“Prince Blaine and Princess Brittany of never-land.”  
“Those names aren’t on the list- oh, wait, never mind, the Prince just entered by the way Blaine.”  
Brittany smiled as she lead Blaine into the very crowded ballroom. They got offered drinks, and food, and Brittany was taking it all.  
“I could get used to this.”  
“You’ll have to marry a prince then.”  
“Look, there’s the Prince himself. I’ll grab his girl, then he’ll be all yours.”  
Brittany ran off through the dance hall, wading her way through thousands of couples dancing. Blaine chased after her.

_________________________________

Kurts dancing with Quinn was stopped by a girl in a crown and a huge purple dress.   
“Hey, um, Your highness, miss Princess Fabray, I think you have a rip in your dress.”  
Quinn looked down in horror at the rip in her gorgeous blue dress.  
“Oh my god my parents are gonna kill me. Kurt stay there, do you happen to know where I can get a replacement for the night.”  
“I don’t know but we’ll figure it out.”  
Quinn and the girl disappeared. Kurt was all alone. He started walking to the side when he saw someone he’d never seen before. He was obviously a prince, Kurt could tell from the clothes he was wearing. And he fell in love, right on the spot, with the beautiful stranger. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling this way but he did regardless. There was nothing we could do about it though.... or was there?

Kurt mustered up the courage to go say hello.  
“Hey, I’m Kurt, and you are?”  
“Um... Draco.”  
He was hiding something, Kurt could tell from the way he’d gone bright red. He prayed for a second it was the same thing as him, but that wasn’t realistic. Kurt could feel his cheeks turning red.  
“So, where are you from, Prince Charming. I haven’t seen you around before.”  
“Um... Camelot.”  
“That’s miles away!”  
They started talking and after they’d started they couldn’t stop. They had so much in common. Kurt started spilling his heart out about his engagement and how he didn’t want to get married to a girl, and Draco just sat and listened.  
“If you want a dance while you’re waiting for your princess to get back, I’ll happily fill the space.” Kurt said, and watched Draco go even more red.  
“Um, yeah, that’d be great.”  
Kurt put his arm around Draco’s waist and took his hand with the other. He lead him into the midst of the ballroom.

________________________________

Blaine couldn’t believe his luck. Here he was, dancing with the Prince, neither of them a care in the world. He was totally in love. They kept meeting eyes, then both looking away as they noticed. He just wished Kurt knew who he actually was. But he couldn’t tell him. Not yet, anyway. He couldn’t risk losing this one moment. One moment in which he felt special. One moment in which he felt wanted. Blaine knew all the girls would kill to be in his position right now. Kurt was an amazing dancer. Blaine presumed he’d had countless lessons on it. Kurt was the definition of beautiful in his eyes. And he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Which he pretty much was. Not many people could say they’d danced with a prince. Kurt felt similarly, but he knew his father would kill him and probably “Draco” too if he saw them right now. 

____________________________

Brittany led Quinn around to the basement, where all the spare dresses were.   
“Can you help me pick one? I never caught a name by the way.”  
“I’m Brittany.”  
“Does this one suit me?”  
She’d pulled out a huge fluffy purple dress. Britt squealed as she insisted that she chose it. Quinn went behind the curtains and got changed. Sam walked in just as Quinn walked out of the curtains. They looked straight at eachother, both turning bright red instantly.  
“Um... guys, you’re both looking a little red-“  
Quinn quickly snapped out of it. She smiled quickly at Brittany and they went back to the ballroom, Sam following behind. 

_______________________________

Blaine felt really guilty for lying about his name. But it was a spur of the moment thing... it didn’t mean he was a horrible person, right? He continued dancing with Kurt. They were both enjoying themselves so much, they hadn’t noticed how quickly the time was flying. Blaine had a constant nagging in the back of his mind that Britt would be back soon, but he was too in love to care. A slow song started playing and Kurt rested his head on Blaines shoulder as they continued dancing. He swore he was about to die. Blaine realised how cold Kurt had gotten, but he didn’t mention anything. Blaine felt Kurt’s weight fall off his shoulder. He looked right into Kurt’s eyes, which he could’ve sworn had changed colours from his normal green to an icy blue. Blaine felt Kurt pull him closer...


End file.
